Regina Mills
Regina Mills, known as Regina and Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest, is one of significant characters of Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void. She débuts in the first episode, "Unseen Intruders". Personality As the Evil Queen, Regina is woman bent on revenge and will use any means available to punish Snow White on her betrayal. As the resident of the World Without Magic, Regina bears a grudge against Emma for bringing Marian "back to life" via the time travel spell. Regardless of the realm she resides, Regina will set herself a goal and tirelessly work toward achieving it. Story Before the first curse Few months before Regina casts the Dark Curse, a mysterious otherworldly traveller arrives at the Dark Palace. Despite the man's cool and collected demeanor, the woman attempts to scare him away. However the man is not bothered by the Evil Queen's disposition and states that he comes with information which he clarifies as a "warning". The Evil Queen is not scared by his words and the man says that she will loose her heart before she achieves her happiness. Feeling taunted by the man's words she attempts to kill him only to discover he is immune to her magic. The man continues to act calmly and states that he wants to simply talk. The Evil Queen finally gives in and agrees but warns him to not act suspiciously or her guards will deal with him as she sees fit. After the second curse When Emma Swan returns with Hook from the Enchanted Forest that they traveled via Zelena's time travel spell, they come with Marian, Robin Hood's wife. This results in the conflict between Regina and Emma as Regina looses her lover in favor of his supposedly dead wife. Regina falls into despair, hiding in her own house with Henry Mills taking care of her. The woman laments about the adversities she faces and Henry keeps cheering her up. Regina then wonders why she let the boy in and he says it is likely because she didn't want to be alone to which she agrees in her thoughts. After spending three days crying over Marian's return, Regina calms down and thinking things through decides that finding the Author will earn her the answers she needs. She goes to Granny's where she meets Henry talking with a young rose-haired woman. Henry is surprised to see Regina out of house and asks her how is she "dealing with things". The woman admits she wanted to talk with him about that but her curiosity is drawn to the unknown woman with whom she starts to conversate: Serah Farron. The young woman confirms to her she comes from a realm different that the Enchanted Forest. When Regina is about to leave with Henry to talk about the Author, she offers her her name and welcomes her to Storybrooke. Later that day the town is attacked and Regina appears and saves Emma from the attack of the otherworldly monsters and scoffs at the savior's inability to use her magic properly. Grown tired of Emma's excuses, she teleports away. Back at her home, Regina and Henry are looking over comics, much to the boy's surprise. When asked about her sudden interest in the comics, Regina claims she wants to know him better, but Henry sees through her. Regina reveals that she wants help with her story and Henry concludes that she want to find the Author to which he agrees, much to his mother's surprise. Enthusiastically, Henry decides to make this their secret mission and together they call it Operation Mongoose. With no real leads about the book's origins, Henry suggest they should start with magic and decides that going after his grandfather, Mr. Gold, will prove to be a good beginning in their investigation. Regina knowing about Mr. Gold's ambitions suggests that she will ask him upfront about it, but Henry says he will attempt to get at job at his pawnshop where he will be able to "snoop around". Although hesitant, Regina agrees to his idea. The rumors of Regina looking for the Author spread across the town. With Regina focused on finding the Author, she neglects her duties as the mayor and when the electricity is out in town, the citizens go to Mary Margaret Blanchard and inform her of that, also thrusting the position of mayor into her hands. Henry arrives at Regina's house where he sees her examining the storybook. She tells him that she read the book twice and tested it on the presence of magic but came up with no results. The woman is worried that she is overlooking something, but the boy cheers her up and suggests they eat something to which the woman agrees. As Mary Margaret passes by Regina's house on her way back home after she manages to get the backup generator to work, she decides to pay her a visit. Regina is not happy about Mary Margaret's appearance and when offered help by the other woman she rejects it stating that she "has her own help on the matter" and shuts the door before Mary Margaret. As Regina looks through the storybook for an umpteenth time that day she decides to give it a rest for that day. As she was about to close the book a black and white chequered sphere manifested on the book and after quickly flipping through the book she discovers a new tale on page 133. She notices an image of a rose-haired woman in an armor which she recognizes but don't know form where and a story about a "savior" who would pay the "ultimate price" from freeing it from Chaos's shackles. Recognizing several words from the time she met Serah talking with Henry and mentioned some of the words she decides to arrange a meeting with the otherwordly guests via Henry. Appearances Notes * * Category:Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void characters